


this is when i say my i love you

by dryadfiona



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Other, and stevonnie, this isn't anything i just love rupphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can do that alone."<br/>"Don't want to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is when i say my i love you

When Steven first starts asking about what it's like to be _her_ , Garnet says, "I am a conversation."

"So you--Ruby and Sapphire--are talking?"

She smiles. "Not exactly."

Ruby and Sapphire talk. They flirt. They kiss. They do more than kiss.

But mostly, they dance.

Ruby spins Sapphire around, which is weird because neither of them have corporeal form and their  _actual_ corporeal form doesn't move while they're doing this.

Sapphire laughs, and Garnet smiles.

Ruby dips Sapphire and pulls her in for a kiss, and--

"Garnet?"

"Yes, Pearl?"

"I'n sorry, were you in the middle of something?"

" _I_ wasn't."

\--

When Steven and Connie fuse for the first time, they dance too.

Stevonnie's a much more talented dancer than either of them, but it's still a good experience.


End file.
